Afternoon Delight
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Following a prompt for 'Jealous Scully'
1. Chapter 1

If asked, Scully wasn't sure how to identify the feelings she had at that moment.

She supposed as a doctor she would start by describing her physical symptoms…

She felt nauseous, and maybe a little light headed.

A chill went through her body…the type you only feel when your life unexpectedly flips on its head and everything you thought you knew turns out to be completely _wrong._

The kind of chill that can also be accompanied by a hot flush, and maybe even blurred vision…because right now she was struggling to see.

Scully blinked and tried to calm herself as she realised that her blurred vision could probably be explained by the unmistakable tears welling in her eyes.

You see Dana Scully was in love with her partner…and she had been for _years._ At first, she had hoped that it would be a temporary thing, that may be because he was the only man in her life she'd fixated on him and _convinced_ herself that she loved him.

I mean, why not? He is an objectively good-looking man…

However, as the years passed she realised that this was _not_ an infatuation, her feelings only grew stronger over time.

Then somewhere along the way she had convinced herself that _he_ felt the same way. The lingering looks, the shared experiences, the shared laughs over long meals in distant restaurants with only _occasionally_ edible food.

Fox Mulder had crept into her heart slowly - but had then taken up residence in a way that she had yet to allow herself to fully accept.

And right at this moment, Scully realised that it was only her naivety that had convinced her that he felt the same way. She had been so young when they met, had she really been fooling herself all this time?

_It just wasn't the right time_, that's what she had told herself.

_They had to concentrate on their work._

_They were not ready_…but when they were both ready then they would take that next step _together._

So she had stayed faithful.

It wasn't an effort…she wasn't being 'good'. Despite the occasional glance at another man, she wasn't interested.

Her faithfulness had extended to her encounter with Ed Jerse. Yes, she'd kissed him, but somehow the kiss alone had felt like infidelity so she soon pulled away. Ed was a good man really...despite the hallucinogenic insanity…so he had slept on the couch and let her take the bed.

Scully was still angry when she got home. Still angry at their stalemate situation and angry with herself for not being brave enough to take the steps necessary to break the cycle that she was convinced they were _both_ on.

So here she was…standing outside a small restaurant in the city at 3 pm on a Saturday afternoon, looking through the window as Mulder sat with a woman that she didn't even recognise.

They laughed, they chatted…she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him looking this relaxed. The woman threw something at him and he caught it in mid-air; he smiled broadly and cracked a joke, at which they both laughed easily.

Scully stood breathlessly watching their exchange. Who the hell _was_ this woman? Why hadn't he mentioned her? She'd become complacent in their relationship recently, maybe because it was just them again…no outside influences infecting their chemistry and creating tension. People came and went, but when the dust had settled it was always just _them._

Scully had even started to wonder if their time was approaching. They'd been spending more time together outside of work, hanging out in each other's apartments without feeling they needed to use work as an excuse.

He'd even kissed her, but she had been too afraid to risk an assumption that it was anything more than a holiday gesture.

He'd told her that he loved her…but how would she have looked him in the face if she'd taken him seriously and he'd been high, or even worse, joking?

Scully needed to be _sure_ before she risked everything. So in a typically scientific approach, she had decided to wait for a third move. A third obvious hint that he was ready to move forward in their relationship and she had promised herself that she would leap in and lay her heart on her sleeve.

She stood outside the window and watched Mulder pulled out some money and pay. Then they _stood_…gazing at each other for at least half a minute, just smiling! Then _her _Mulder pulled this person into a tight warm hug, the sort that she was irrationally sure that he had only ever bestowed upon her.

He pulled back and pressed a lingering kiss onto the woman's forehead.

By this point Scully felt like she'd lost the feeling in her legs, but when she realised that they were both heading towards the door a jolt of panic alerted her legs to move and she childishly skidded around the corner and into an alley.

Then she listened carefully as she heard the door onto the street bang closed and a woman laugh.

"You look more handsome every time I see you, Fox…" a female voice with what sounded like a northern English accent purred teasingly.

"Susie, _please…_" She heard Mulder reply unconvincingly.

"_Any _woman would be lucky to have you, sweetheart. You are by _far _the sexiest man I've ever been lucky enough to spend time with," the woman spoke to Mulder in what Scully thought was a strangely direct and pointed way.

Mulder laughed warmly and when he replied his voice was muffled, had he just _kissed_ her? "Coming from _you…_well, I'm not sure I've_ ever_ been so flattered."

They both laughed again and Scully actually felt like she might be physically sick. She moved against the wall and watched them walk past the end of the alleyway arm-in-arm.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Fox…come back to the hotel _now._ You_ know _you want to and work can always wait," Mulder's companion said firmly and kissed his cheek.

Mulder chuckled happily and nodded, "Some things are more important than work, Susie, and _love _is definitely one of those things."

That was when the _first_ tear fell.

* * *

After several minutes Scully walked around the corner and found the restaurant in which she was due to meet her mother for afternoon tea.

She tried not to think about what Mulder was doing at that very moment, but the more she tried the more she seemed to torture herself with images that made her stomach turn over.

How could she have possibly been _this _wrong? Up until a few minutes ago, she felt happy and confident about her future, now she felt confused and disoriented.

Scully saw her mom in the corner but slipped by quickly so she could go into the restroom and fix her makeup.

When she came out she still felt unsettled but was under the impression that she was doing a pretty good job of looking calm and composed. However, mothers seem to be able to see through everything, and the rawness of her daughter's emotions were obvious.

"Dana, you look drawn. Have you been ill?" Margaret asked with sincere concern as she stood to embrace her daughter.

"I'm _fine,_ Mom…" She mutter quietly, she couldn't face this conversation right now and there was nothing worse than someone showing genuine concern when you're fighting to control emotions bubbling just below the surface. She was desperate for her mom to start chatting about some inane family business and distract her from the whirlwind in her mind.

"_This _is what you look like on a good day?" She teased lightly.

Scully tensed immediately, after the experience of the previous half an hour she was in no mood to be challenged.

"Well, we can't _all_ be supermodels!" She snapped unnecessarily.

"Oh Dana, you know I was teasing. You're a _beautiful_ woman," Margaret said with alarm. She reached across the table and squeezed her daughter's hand.

Her mother's genuine compliment, in spite of her own rudeness, just tipped her over the edge. Scully covered her face and gasped in an effort to control her emotion, but the tears started and she knew immediately that they wouldn't stop easily.

Scully heard her mom dropping some money on the table and then standing sharply. "Dana, let's get _you _out of here…" She stood and her mom directed her towards the door.

As they passed the bar a member of staff stopped them us politely. "Is everything okay, ladies?"

"Everything is fine, thank you, my daughter has just be taken a little unwell," Margaret replied tactfully as Scully continued out of the exit and stepped out onto the sidewalk, blinking slightly in the bright sunlight.

A minute later Margaret walked out carrying a pizza box.

Scully looked at it with confusion and her mom explained. "It was meant to be for pick-up but they didn't turn up…so the lovely young girl gave it to us and sent you her best wishes. It's a nice place, Dana, we should come again soon."

Smiling in spite of herself Scully nodded gratefully, "I'm _so_ sorry, Mom."

Margaret shook her head and smiled warmly, "Let's get you home, sweetheart. You can change into your pyjamas, I'll pour you a nice glass of wine, and then we can eat this pizza and chat."

Scully laced her arm through her mother's and they started walking back towards her car.

As they walked Margaret chatted aimlessly and Scully tried_ very_ hard to listen…and not think about what Mulder was doing.

* * *

When they arrived back at Scully's apartment her mom went through to the kitchen area and came back with a bottle of wine.

Scully sighed, "Do you think we could leave this for another day, Mom? I'm really not feeling very well…"

Margaret laughed kindly, "I know you, Dana. You aren't unwell, _you _are upset…now I'm going to sit on this sofa with you until you tell me _why."_

Scully considered lying, but she ultimately understood that her mom would _know_ and be hurt that she didn't feel she could confide in her.

"I saw Mulder with someone on the way to meet you…" Scully said quietly.

"Someone from work?" Margaret asked and then closed her eyes in realisation. "You saw Fox with another woman?"

Scully winced, _"Another?_ We're not together, Mom…" She started to argue indignantly but then realised that the fact she was so upset gave away her own feelings. "He owes me nothing, Mom, we aren't a couple," she clarified sadly.

"Whose fault is that?" Margaret asked gently.

Scully looked bewildered and then half-heartedly ventured, _"Mine?"_

Margaret laughed and reached to take her daughter's hand, "I think you're _both_ equally to blame for this stalemate, Dana."

Scully sighed and pulled her hand back, "There is no stalemate, Mom. I heard him talking to her, he said he loved her."

Her mom looked concerned but unsure, "Are you _sure_ that's what you heard? Tell me _exactly_ what he said."

"He said, and I quote, 'some things are more important than work, and love is definitely one of those things'", Scully pushed some air out through her mouth, clearly struggling with the words.

"So you didn't actually _hear_ Fox tell her that he loves her?" Margaret processed.

"Specifically? No. But what else could that possibly mean?" Scully snapped.

Margaret wasn't offended - she understood her daughter's irritation was caused by her obvious anguish. "I don't know, Dana, but I think you need to talk to your friend."

"And tell him what?" Scully laughed sardonically. "Hey, Mulder, I saw you with some woman yesterday, the sight made me sick to my stomach. What's the deal?"

"You really love him don't you, Dana?" Margaret asked gently. When her daughter didn't answer she continued carefully, "Because I've suspected that Fox has been in love with you for a long time."

"Well_, _you're my mother, you're delusional," Scully said dryly, not daring to accept Margaret's words.

"I've seen how he is when you're missing, or in danger, Dana. You mean the world to him…" Margaret reasoned.

Scully said nothing.

"You need to talk to him, Dana," Margaret repeated.

Tears flowed silently down Scully's cheeks.

"I know you, Dana, I've never seen you like this…" Margaret continued softly. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Scully sighed and swiped angrily at her cheeks, "And if I am? Where does that get me? How am I meant to sit by watching him with someone else? How can our friendship survive that?" She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before looking back at her mom. "I'm going to lose him, aren't I?"

"Maybe," Margaret said bluntly. "Unless you're willing to be brave and _fight_ for him…"

Scully frowned, "I'm meant to _beg_ him to love me? To want me?"

Margaret laughed humourlessly, "You need to talk to him, to ask him the truth and tell him how you feel…if you think you're going to lose him anyway what do you really have to lose?"

"So I'm just meant to put my heart on my sleeve?" Scully asked with palpable dread.

"Dana, sweetheart, if you aren't willing to put your heart on the line for this man…_for love_…you aren't ready to make your relationship work," Margaret stated simply.

Scully let out a breath. "That simple?" she asked dryly.

"I never claimed it would be _simple_, Dana," Margaret argued. "But if you want him you have no choice but to throw your hat in the ring…and you need to do it _now_ before you lose your nerve."

Scully felt sick, but Margaret raised her eyebrows when she watched her daughter reach for her phone.

"You can do it, Dana," Margaret encouraged.

"I'll need to ask him to come over," Scully said quietly, a wobble in her voice.

"I'll go to the café around the corner, I'll wait for as long as you need," Margaret said simply. "I'm _here."_

Scully nodded and pressed a couple of buttons on her mobile.

**_"_****_Mulder," _**He answered.

Scully didn't respond.

**_"_****_Scully?"_** Mulder asked, concern evident in his voice.

Scully's words escaped her completely.

**_"_****_Scully?"_** Mulder's voice sounded increasingly tense. Then she heard him move away to speak to someone else in the room. **_"It's Scully's number, but she isn't answering."_**

Scully opened her mouth and her mom nodded at her encouragingly.

"Mulder…" She started quietly.

**_"_****_Oh, God, Scully!"_** Mulder laughed, with obvious relief in his voice. **_"I was getting worried, why didn't you answer?"_**

"Sorry…I was…erm…distracted…my mom is with me…" She explained weakly.

Mulder chuckled, **_"Fair enough, say hi to your mom from me."_**

Scully looked up at Margaret, "Mulder says hi…" she repeated with bemused panic in her eyes.

Margaret nodded at the phone, 'speak to him!' her eyes said silently.

"Mulder, I need to…erm…talk to you…" Scully tried again.

Mulder noticed the funny tone in his partner's voice for the first time. **_"Are you okay, Scully?"_**

"I just need to speak to you…_alone_…" Scully tried again.

**_"_****_Scully, what's wrong?"_** Mulder said, his tone now extremely serious and concerned.

"Can you come over?" She asked. "I mean if you aren't busy…"

Mulder was silent for a beat, **_"Nothing that can't wait, Scully."_**

Scully nodded, a glimmer of hope fluttering at his immediate response.

**_"_****_You want me to come to yours now?"_** Mulder confirmed.

"As soon as possible, if you don't mind…" Scully nodded needlessly, her heart beating quickly and heavily in her chest.

**_"_****_I'll be with you in half an hour, I just need to wrap something up here,"_** Mulder assured her.

Scully winced, her mind drifting…imagining where he was…whom he was with.

**_"_****_Scully?"_** Mulder sounded concerned.

"I'll see you in half an hour, Mulder," Scully replied softly and could think of nothing else to do but hang up.

"Now what?" Scully asked her mom.

"You talk to him. Tell him the truth," Margaret repeated.

"I've never allowed myself to feel like this," Scully admitted tightly. "I've _never_ felt this vulnerable."

"Oh, Dana…" Margaret said tearfully. "I believe in him, Dana…my _heart_ tells me that he loves you."

Scully took several deep breaths and then looked up at her mom with a tremulous smile, "I didn't see my day going like this."

* * *

A little over half an hour later Scully heard the knock at her door.

"Use your key," Scully called over, suddenly doubting the strength of her own legs.

Mulder let himself in quickly and made a beeline for his partner.

"Scully, talk to me…" Mulder said nervously and sat down next to her on the couch. The look on Scully's face confirmed to him that something momentous was happening.

"Mulder," Scully licked her lips apprehensively, "I need to ask you where you were today."

Mulder blinked, "Where _I_ was?"

"Where were you when I called?" Scully clarified. "I realise it's none of my business, but I _need_ to know."

Mulder shook his head, "I don't understand. Are you okay? You're well? You're not…?"

Suddenly realising that Mulder's fear would automatically rest on her cancer Scully rushed to reassure him. "I'm okay, Mulder, this isn't…_medical."_

Mulder let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding since he arrived.

"Thank God…" Mulder closed his eyes with relief.

"I'm sorry, Mulder…I didn't even think…" Scully reached out to put her hand on his and then pulled it back as if she had been burned.

Mulder's eyes narrowed and he looked at her withdrawn hand.

"Scully, what's wrong?" He asked with concern as his eyes connected with hers.

"Please tell me where you were, who you were with today…" a tear escaped Scully's control and she clenched her jaw as she felt it roll down her cheek.

Mulder looked horrified and confused, "I…I was with an old friend from Oxford...we met for lunch and then we went back to her hotel so that I…"

_"I want you,"_ Scully cut him off sharply. "I don't know if this is the stupidest thing I have ever done, but I can't say _nothing_. I need you to know…and I need to know that I gave you this option…I can't even try to move forward if I have even one doubt in my mind that this could have been different."

Mulder's jaw hung open.

Scully slowed to silence and the air around them became thick and humid.

"You…?" Mulder started to speak but found that his throat felt like sandpaper. "You _want_ me?"

"I can't watch you happy with someone else, Mulder. Not without telling you, without letting you know…" Scully licked her lips nervously and closed her eyes.

Mulder's fingers came up under her chin and she gazed back into his eyes fearfully.

"Letting me know _what?"_ He asked, his voice thick with wonder.

"That I…that I'm…" Scully licked her lips, she shook her head and then tried again. "Do you really love her?"

He shook his head in confusion, "Do I love _who?"_

"The woman I saw you with. I heard you with her…_Susie…"_ Scully tried to explain.

Mulder smiled.

"This isn'tfunny, Mulder!" Scully snapped.

He moved closer and reached out his hands but she pulled away.

"You want me for yourself? You saw us together and you were _jealous?_" Mulder confirmed, his heart was beating as if he had just finished a marathon and a broad smile grew on his face.

"You're _laughing_ at me?" Scully gasped painfully, That was the last thing she ever expected. She stood and rushed to leave the room but as she reached the doorway to her bedroom Mulder's arms wrapped around her tightly – one around her waist and one around the top of her chest.

His face landed on her shoulder and he shook his head fervently, "Scully, Scully, Scully…" he muttered quietly, "…I wasn't laughing at you. Please, don't leave…please…"

"You were _grinning._ As though putting my heart on my sleeve was the funniest thing that…" Scully choked.

Mulder shook his head again and cut in_, "Never,_ Scully. I would never laugh at you, not about this."

"Mulder, _please…"_ Scully asked weakly, unsure what she was asking for, but struggling to focus when she was enclosed so tightly in his arms.

"I just couldn't believe my ears," Mulder explained, "It's ridiculous to me…I never even _dreamed." _Scully tried to turn and face him, so Mulder held her tighter. "If you want me, Scully, I'm yours…_always…"_ Mulder assured vehemently.

_"__Mulder?"_ Scully asked, new tears now running down her cheeks.

He loosened his arms a little but still seemed unsure about facing her directly. He tentatively pressed his lips softly to the bottom of her neck and then mumbled against her skin. "I can't even remember what it felt like _not_ to want you…to _love_ you…"

Scully felt her already damp panties flood. She turned in his arms and looked at him earnestly, "But what about _Susie?"_

Mulder laughed, "Susie was my closest_ friend_ at Oxford…"

"Friends with _benefits?"_ Scully asked, pain still evident in her voice.

"Scully, Susie is _gay,"_ Mulder explained, now smiling again – a little excitement sparking in his eyes.

Scully shook her head, trying not to get distracted by his warm scent as she assimilated that knew information into what she already_ thought s_he knew. "You said _'love'_", she said almost inaudibly, "…you _definitely_ said love!"

Mulder thought back and then nodded, "Yes, Susie has a new girlfriend. I've never heard her talk this seriously about someone before and she insisted that a go to meet her…which is _also _a rare event."

Scully was speechless.

"You _really_ thought that I…?" Mulder asked softly. "That's not even possible, Scully. In fact, it's been a few years since we caught up properly so I spent an _embarrassing_ amount of our lunch date telling Susie all about _you_. She'd even talked me into bringing her into the office tomorrow so that she could 'subtly' meet you. I think you might actually be her new hero…she said that any woman tough enough to win my 'complicated raisin of a heart' must be…"

Mulder was cut short when Scully lunged forward and covered his lips with her own. He groaned deeply into her mouth before her tongue slid in smoothly and quickly began a thorough and eager investigation.

Their mouths fought against each other passionately as Mulder turned and pushed Scully against the wall near her bedroom. Her legs crawled up and hooked around his waist, heels digging into his ass and encouraging him to grind his granite hard cock against her pulsing core.

_"__Oh God…"_ Scully groaned and rolled her hips lasciviously against him.

"Oh God, _yeah…" _Mulder replied roughly and moved to suck and lick down the side of her neck. "You even _taste_ perfect! Do you taste this good everywhere?"

"You _really_ want me?" Scully asked, even as her fingers tugged at his shirt buttons.

"You can't still doubt it?" Mulder asked and rolled his cock up against the damp material of her linen pants.

"I love you, Mulder…so much," Scully whispered against his lips, remembering her mother's words about putting her heart on the line. She _trusted_ him. Now it was time to prove it.

Mulder let out what sounded like a sob and dropped his face back against her neck, "Jesus…Scully…God…I am_ so_ in love with you…you make my head spin."

Scully ripped open his shirt and started to tug it back down his arms, "Fuck me, Mulder…_please_. Take me. _Claim_ me. Never let me doubt it again."

Mulder growled and surprised Scully when he dragged them both down to the floor and began to hurriedly strip off her clothes.

Scully rushed to catch up; unlatching his pants, tugging down his boxers and pulling out his firm cock.

"Oh, _Jesus!" _Mulder thrust against her hand and tried to continue pulling clothes off.

"Forget it. _Later."_ Scully gasped and pushed down her pants before pulling her panties to one side. "In me! _Now!"_

Mulder rushed to climb between her legs, Scully pulled up around his waist and then he looked into his partners eyes as his grabbed his painfully solid length and tapped the head against her clit.

_"__Fuuuuuck…"_ Scully groaned and her eyes rolled back in her head.

_"__Look at me!"_ Mulder ordered as his cock came in line with her entrance and he poked inside a little.

Scully latched onto his gaze and smiled, "You're so fucking _hot…"_ She bit her lip and thrust up, forcing him about an inch inside her body.

Mulder grinned and thrust in a little deeper, "I'm so fucking _yours…"_ He watched a tear slide down her temple and grazed his teeth along her jaw. "I love you, Dana Scully," He confirmed and slammed home in one powerful thrust.

Scully gasped and felt a shockwave through her body, _"Oh fuck!"_

"Shit…_hurt?"_ Mulder asked, shuddering as he forced himself to stay still.

She grinned and reached up to bite sharply into his shoulder. "Yeah, and it feels_ so_ fucking good!"

Mulder looked down at her and smiled with incredulity, _"Good?"_

"Fuck me _hard _with it, Mulder.…make me yours…" Scully groaned and gripped her cunt around his cock.

"That's so hot…" Mulder growled and slowly pulled almost all the way out before ploughing back inside. "You're so tight…_nothing _has ever felt as good as you…"

Scully grinned up at him and licked a bead of sweat that had been sliding down his jaw, "You're huge, you feel…"

Mulder smiled, his eyes sparkling happily as he ran his hand up her thigh, pulling her leg far up his waist before hungrily plundering her mouth with his tongue. "You're perfect," he murmured against her mouth between messy kisses, "…oh God, Scully…you're a dream…the things I wanna do with you."

Scully laughed joyfully, "If this is a dream I'll be so…" She gasped when Mulder gripped one ass cheek, angling a little deeper as his fingers slid into the crease, "…pissed!" She finished on a groan and clamped her teeth down on his neck.

He ploughed inside her core with several fierce thrusts and then suddenly pulled out.

Scully gasped in shock and reached up, "Mulder! _Hell!_ What the…?"

"On your knees," Mulder directed. He had a hint of caution in his eyes as he already started testing her boundaries, but his pupils were blown hungrily and as he slowly licked his bottom lip Scully knew she had never seen anything sexier than her partner at this second.

She wordlessly scrambled over onto all fours and then smiled over her shoulder at him and winked, "This what you have in mind?"

Mulder growled and stroked his cock firmly as he scanned up and down her body, "Fuck, Scully…I must be dreaming...this _can't_ be real…" Moving to line up behind her Mulder started to slowly glide along her dripping core.

Scully dropped her head to look between her legs, seeing the head of his cock as it pushed through her folds and poked insistently at her clit. "Oh God, that feels amazing…" Scully felt her inside muscles clench, "…in me, _now!"_

Mulder pulled back and pushed home with one powerful thrust.

_"__Yeah!" _They groaned in unison.

"I'm _never _leaving again," Mulder growled as he dropped down over her back and reached to grip tightly on her tits, "this is _it."_

Scully arched her back and hissed when Mulder grabbed and tugged hard on some of her hair.

"Too much?" Mulder checked breathlessly, loosening his hold on her hair but still thrusting at a powerfully steady rate.

"S'good…_so_ good…" Scully confirmed. She looked back at him and watch as he reached to take hold of her hair again. "Slap me a little?" Scully asked and bit her lip a little nervously.

Mulder looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Tell me…" Scully whispered breathlessly, "…tell me I'm _yours…"_

Mulder gasped and stroked firmly down her ass with his palm, then he looked into her eyes determinedly – his eyes were dark and filled with love when he brought his hand back and slapped her soft pale skin. "You're mine, Scully…you _belong_ to me…"

"Oh yeah!" Scully groaned and clenched around his cock. "Tell me…"

"I'm going to..." Scully gasped and then fell to the floor as she climaxed so hard she barely had the strength to make a noise.

Mulder thrust a couple more times and then groaned as he finally came inside the body of the woman he loved.

* * *

Mulder landed awkwardly on top of Scully before shifting a little to the side to take his weight off her.

"Well…" Mulder observed giddily after he started to get his breath back, "…that is what you call smashing the damn _wide _open."

Scully laughed, still facing the floor. She slapped back at his hip and then groaned, "Aww…don't make me laugh...I think I pulled something."

Mulder looked concerned and moved to check her eyes, "Did I hurt you?"

Scully grinned and kissed his lips softly, "I think _we _might have hurt me a little when we fell…but you know I really couldn't give a damn. _That_ was worth it!"

He smiled and kissed her back. _"Wow,"_ he agreed simply.

Scully turned over so she was facing him and hooked her leg over his hip, "Has anyone ever told you that you are really fucking HOT?"

Mulder grinned, "If they did I can't remember, all I remember is you."

Scully bit her lip, already feeling her face starting to hurt from smiling so much. "I really do love you, you know?" She confirmed.

Mulder stroked his hand firmly over her hip and leaned to kiss Scully's temple, "And I really love you…I think I owe Susie and Jane a drink."

Scully blushed, "I can't believe I freaked out like that…"

Mulder shook his head, "Scully, if I'd have seen you like that with another man I would have lost my mind. I hate that I caused you any pain, even unintentionally…but I'm not going to lie and tell you that hearing the words _'I want you'_ from your perfect lips wasn't the most erotic moment of my life so far."

"So far?" Scully grinned. "I like the sound of that…"

"We'rgoingng to have _so _much fun, Scully…" Mulder assured her intensely.

"You're _really_ mine?" Scully checked, already feeling a little breathless and turned on again.

"I'm been yours for years, Scully. I _always_ will be. All those videos that aren't mine, I see your face. All the women I've ever been with, replaced with _you."_ Mulder bucked his hardening cock against her hip. "I have 20/20 Scully-Vision. You blow my mind."

Scully swallowed harshly and blinked when she felt tears in her eyes, "I really thought I'd lost you."

Mulder brushed away a tear and shook his head, "Would _never_ happen, Scully."

She moved close and they'd just began kissing again when Scully heard her phone ringing.

They ignored it - but after a few seconds, it started again.

"My mom!" Scully gasped, right into Mulder's mouth.

Mulder pulled back and looked at her to explain.

"My mom was so worried she said she's wait in the café down the street, in case I needed her…" Scully explained.

"Scully?" Mulder asked with concern.

"I…started crying in the restaurant…" Scully admitted awkwardly, "…Mom brought me straight back home and insisted I tell her everything."

"Oh, Scully…" Mulder said regretfully.

"Can you wait here? You don't have to leave?" Scully asked as she jumped up and rushed towards the shower. She stripped her remaining clothes and climbed in, but left the door open so they could talk.

Mulder shed his own remaining (and surprisingly torn) clothes and walked over unselfconsciously naked. He leaned on the bathroom doorframe, watching her shower. "I'm not going _anywhere_ until you kick me out," he confirmed with a relaxed smile. Then he added, "I _love_ that I can watch you do this now without being labelled a pervert."

Scully smirked at him as she climbed out of the shower and gave him a quick kiss on the way through to her bedroom.

"You are going _somewhere…"_ Scully pointed out as she pulled on some clothes and then walked to dig through her things to track down her mobile, "…we're going out for drinks, I thought maybe tonight?"

Mulder looked confused.

"Ring your friends, I assume they aren't here for long?" Scully asked.

He smiled gratefully, "That's true, are you sure you don't mind?"

Scully shook her head, "I'd like to meet them, and I'd like to go out…I don't plan on letting you leave my sight for a while though…I thought maybe afterwards we could come back here? Try this again? Maybe on a softer surface…?"

Mulder chuckled and banded his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed under her ear gently and then burrowed into her neck, breathing in her scent. "My _dream_ woman."

Scully chuckled and reached back to comb her fingers into his hair. "Give me a minute to call Mom. I'm going to going down and meet her in the café on the corner for a coffee. While I'm gone you can call Susie and Jane, then let me know the plans when I get home."

"I can stay over?" Mulder checked.

"You could stay the whole weekend?" Scully suggested as she picked up her mobile to discover her mom had called three times. "If you would feel comfortable with that? I have one of your suits that I picked up from the dry cleaners last week, that will do for work on Monday."

Mulder could hardly believe how casual Scully was being about this.

"What about drinks?" Mulder asked looking down with a grin at his ripped shirt.

Scully turned to face him with a smile when she remembered what she'd done to his clothes. She placed her hand naturally on his chest and tapped softly as she thought. _"True…"_ she paused, "…okay, you call Susie and Jane to see if you can make a date for tonight, I'll go and see my mom, then when I get back we can swing by yours…feed the fish...get you some clothes. Maybe if we're making go time we could fool around a little on that couch of yours…?" Scully smiled and raised her eyebrow.

_"__Go! Go! Go!"_ Mulder said, shoving her gently towards the door.

Scully laughed, "I haven't even _called_ yet!"

"Time waits for no-one, Scully, the sooner you leave the soon you'll be back!" Mulder edged her closer to the door.

"Mulder, don't come to the door! You're _naked!"_ Scully protested, still trying to control her laughter.

"Don't want to share me with the neighbours?" Mulder teased.

Scully turned and wrapped her arms around her partner's neck, she smiled against his lips. "I _never_ want to share you with anyone, Mulder," she confirmed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Scully had left her apartment, she realised that she might as well walk straight to the café.

She pushed the door open and saw Margaret look up from her spot in the corner.

Her mom smiled kindly and stood when she saw her daughter walk in. She waited until Scully was nearby and reached out to pull her into a hug.

"Dana, I was worried…" Margaret said holding her close.

Scully squeezed her and then stepped back and nodded that they should sit down. She took a seat on the corner near her mom and asked a waiter nearby for two coffees.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Scully said earnestly when they were alone. "You've been sat down here for almost two hours."

Margaret shook her head, "It's _fine,_ Dana. Are _you_ okay?"

A wide smile slowly spread across her daughter's face and Margaret felt joy blossom in her heart.

"So it went well?" Margaret confirmed. "You spoke to him? You were honest?"

"I stumbled through it a bit…" Scully conceded with a smile, "…but yes, we _talked."_

_"And?"_ Margaret prompted, clearly keen to hear the news.

"He _loves _me," Scully confirmed, tears welling in her eyes as she happily recalled the words of the last hour.

Margaret beamed, "I _knew_ it!"

Scully laughed, "Now that I know for sure I can't believe I ever doubted him."

"Who was she?" Margaret asked.

"An old friend from Oxford, she wanted to introduce him to her girlfriend while they were in town…" Scully explained.

Margaret raised her eyebrows and then grinned. "So she wasn't even a date?"

Scully smiled and shook her head, "Mulder…he said that he's been in love with me for years, that he wouldn't even _consider_ dating."

"Oh Dana…" Margaret said joyfully, "I'm _so_ happy."

"You're pleased then?" Scully confirmed.

"Dana, I practically pushed you towards the man. You even doubt I would be happy?" Margaret chuckled.

Scully smiled, "I still can't believe it."

"So he kissed you?" Margaret asked.

Scully flushed a little and looked away, "Yeah…"

Margaret's smile broadened, _"Dana…"_

Scully laughed and rolled her eyes, "He _kissed_ me. Let's leave it at that."

Margaret laughed joyfully, "You're going to make each other so happy, Dana, I can tell."

Scully's face was still red.

"Oh,_ that_ good?" Margaret asked teasingly.

_"Mom!"_ Scully protested with a fixed smile on her face.

Their coffee arrived and both women sipped their drinks quietly and smiled at each other over the rims.

"He's staying for the weekend," Scully informed her mom casually as she placed the cup back on her saucer.

"I see…" Margaret smiled innocently.

"He's wonderful, Mom..." Scully gushed like a teenager and Margaret laughed.

"You deserve _wonderful,_ Dana," Margaret said happily.

"So does he," Scully added.

"He has wonderful, Dana…and I bet he's sitting up in your apartment right now pinching himself."

* * *

Margaret was wrong.

Mulder had dressed - but hadn't actually sat down since Scully left.

He walked backwards and forwards wearing a trench in his partner's carpet, a ball of nervous energy with a smile on his face so wide his cheeks hurt.

"She loves me…" Mulder murmured disbelievingly to himself, "…she fucking _loves_ me…"

He suddenly stopped short, pulled out his phone, pressed a couple of buttons and waited.

**_"Harrington,"_** a voice answered.

"Room 302," Mulder asked quickly.

The phone rang.

**_"Hello…?"_** A voice answered after a few rings.

"Jane, is Susie there?" Mulder asked sharply, then added, '…_sorry,_ I just need to talk to her."

Mulder could hear the smile in her voice when she responded, **_"Sure, Fox…here she is…"_**

**_"Mulder?"_** Susie's concern was evident, especially after the way he had left so quickly.

"She _loves_ me!" Mulder blurted out as soon as he heard his friends voice.

Susie laughed, partly relieved and partly amused by her old friend. **_"Of course she does,"_** she replied happily, **_"how could anyone not, sweetheart?"_**

"No I mean _Scully,_ she really loves me…she's in love with me! She actually _wants _me!" Mulder explained.

Susie's smile broadened, her friend was clearly in shock. **_"Well, I'd say she's got you…"_**

Mulder grinned, "You don't sound very surprised."

**_"Sweetheart, you don't let many people close…but those lucky enough to really know you..."_** Susie paused and then clarified, **_"I heard the way you talked about her at lunch, how could she not love you? What actually happened?"_**

"She saw us together at lunch and thought I was on a _date…"_ Mulder explained, laughter in his voice.

**_"And the dam broke…"_** Susie finished.

Mulder laughed at her use of words, "You could say that!"

**_"So you…?"_** Susie asked with a teasing lilt in her voice.

Mulder was silent for a second trying to figure out how he could reply to that without being indiscreet. He finally settled on, _"Life changing."_

Susie laughed, **_"You tend towards the hyperbolic, sweetheart. But this time I actually believe you._**" She was silent for a few seconds and then added, **_"Wait a minute, at the restaurant?"_**

"Mmm…" Mulder confirmed, still feeling a little like headed.

**_"Not the gorgeous redhead outside?"_** Susie asked.

"You saw her?" Mulder asked with surprise.

**_"Only for a second just before we left, when we got outside she was gone…so I half convinced myself that I imagined her!"_** Susie laughed and then yelped.

"Susie?" Mulder asked.

Susie laughed, **_"Jane just pinched my arm…"_** Mulder heard her speaking to Jane in the background, 'Seriously, baby, Fox done _good'_.

Mulder smiled, "Hey, she's _mine!"_ He protested jokingly.

**_"I don't doubt it…"_** Susie replied and then added warmly, **_"…besides I only have eyes for one lady these days…"_**

Mulder heard them kiss and smiled. Then added, "So, are you both free tonight for drinks? Maybe even food if you have the time?"

**_"With you and your lady?"_** Susie confirmed.

"It was actually Scully's idea," He added.

**_"We'd make the time, Foxy. I want to meet this wonderful, gorgeous woman who has so definitely stolen the heart of Fox William Mulder!"_** Susie teased.

"It didn't need stealing, Suz, just claiming…" Mulder assured.

Susie sounded genuinely emotional when she finally replied, **_"Oh, Fox…we'll be there, just tell me where and when."_**

"Seven thirty at Joe's? It's near where you're staying so you won't have any trouble finding it…" Mulder suggested.

**_"Perfect. We can't wait!"_** Susie agreed with a smile. **_"Love you, babe."_**

Mulder smiled warmly, "You too, Susie-Q"

* * *

When Scully arrived back Mulder had only just sat down, his nervous energy finally having drained he had dropped back onto her couch his legs up and his feet dangling off the edge.

Scully walked in and looked at him with a smile. "Isn't that a lovely sight to come home too," She observed affectionately. "But get up before I come to join you and our plans go right out the window."

Mulder sat up slowly, looking his partner up and down as he licked his lower lip. "Would you judge me if I said I didn't care?" Mulder mumbled and reached out for her.

Scully laughed and playfully stepped away, "I think your _friends_ might, Mulder. It's nearly_ six_ already."

Mulder stood and stepped close to her, his hand sliding down Scully's waist and onto her ass, "I can't even begin to form a list of the things I want to do with you…"

His eyes burned into hers and Scully felt herself flush with growing excitement. She pushed back at him weakly when she felt his cock pushing incessantly at her hip. "The time…" she protested again.

_"Ten_ minutes…" Mulder insisted. "Give us _ten minutes_ now and then you can wait in the car when we stop at mine. We can go straight to the restaurant."

Scully groaned and smiled, "Well, I guess it would be impolite…turning up at the restaurant like _this."_ She pawed the front of his pants and gripped his erection.

Mulder hummed in agreement and bent his knees to pull up her skirt and then tug down her panties. His fingers eagerly thrust through her wet core and he groaned against her mouth, "Fuck…you're so wet…"

Scully grinned, "Your effect on me may be just a little less obvious to a casual passer-by."

"I can smell you though…" Mulder observed and then brought his fingers up to suck on them greedily. "And _taste _you…"

Scully's eyes rolled back, _"Fuck…"_ she groaned.

"In a minute," Mulder teased and then walked Scully back towards the couch. "Off," Mulder said simply, "need to see those perfect tits.

Scully quickly started pulling off her clothes and nodded at Mulder, "You too…"

He pulled off his awkwardly buttoned ruined shirt and pants, then dropped to his knees between Scully's legs. He pulled them wide and licked his lips when he saw her glistening juices.

"Hurry, Mulder…" Scully demanded and attempted to pull him up.

"Just need a minute," Mulder said with a smile and then plunged in and licked her folds from bottom to top before stopping to suck enthusiastically on her clit.

Scully's hand automatically came up to grip his hair; she bucked up into his face and growled, _"Jesus fucking Christ!"_

Mulder smiled up at her with his eyes and the murmured, "Scully, _language…"_

She laughed in spite of herself and then gasped when his taut tongue pushed inside her core. "Fuck…you're good at this…" Scully hissed and rolled her eyes.

"I may spend a lot of time down here, it's my new favourite place…" Mulder murmured as he nibbled lightly over her clit.

"Later, baby…I need you to fuck me…we haven't got long…" Scully said, regrettably tugging Mulder up and gripping his cock near her cunt.

"I loved that whole sentence…" Mulder hummed, his lips finding hers and his tongue slipping slowly inside.

Scully growled at her taste in his mouth and pushed forward to encourage his entrance.

Mulder hummed, "Got an idea you'll_ love…"_

"Does it save time and involve finally getting your cock inside me?" Scully asked with frustration as she bumped up against the head of his dick.

Mulder grinned, nipped her lip and then carefully moved to stand with her in his arms.

"Ever fuck in the shower?" He asked, already walking towards the bedroom, his cock ground against her clit as he walked.

Scully groaned as Mulder turned on the water with one hand, climbed inside and then immediately pushed_ her_ against the wall and thrust _himself_ inside her.

"You're…you feel like you're rearranging some organs in there," Scully gasped and bit down on his shoulder as the water cascaded down his back.

"Not hurting you?" Mulder checked, pulling out and ploughing back inside.

She shook her head, "You're _perfect,_ you stretch me…no one else has ever felt this_ perfect_ inside me…"

"You're _mine!" _Mulder growled and started thrusting up quickly and powerfully.

"Yours," Scully hissed, "Only yours. _Always yours."_ Her climax came quickly then seemed to stretch out as Mulder continued pounding into her. "Fuuuuucccckk…" Scully screamed huskily and gripped his shoulders with her nails.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. _MINE,"_ Mulder repeated with each thrust as he came furiously, coating her insides.

As Mulder came back to his senses he carefully let Scully down to her feet and reached for her liquid soap. Silently, with his head bowed he squeezed some into his hands, lathered it up and began reverently washing her.

The gentleness of his hands made Scully's eye well up and as he dropped to his knees in front of her she brought his eyes up to her with a finger under his chin and smiled.

"You okay?" She asked kindly.

"I didn't mean to be so rough with you…I just…I didn't mean to sound so…" Mulder winced.

Scully laughed gently, "Mulder, I loved it…I love _you…_did you not hear how hard I came?"

The side of Mulder's mouth quirked up into a small smile, "It wasn't too much?"

Scully grinned and remembered his words from earlier. "Too much of you, Mulder?" She asked and encouraged him to his feet. She kissed him softly and a tear slid down her cheek. "Not even _possible,"_ She confirmed.

Mulder smiled and pulled her close, his hand sliding up and down her back.

"Besides, we both know I _own_ you…" She teased happily and then yelped when he pinched her ass.

* * *

When Scully watched Mulder's old friend stand and embrace him so tightly she felt a pang of guilt. Her partner had received so little love in his life and this woman obviously cared for him deeply.

Susie held him tightly, "Hey, babe…" she whispered softly. "Everything good?"

Mulder pulled back and looked at her properly. "Everything is _wonderful,"_ he confirmed and reached back his hand for Scully.

Still a little embarrassed that everyone knew about her meltdown Scully took his hand and step forward. "Hey, it's nice to meet you, Susie."

Susie nodded at Mulder exaggeratedly, "Just a little hug, you don't mind?"

Both ladies smiled at each other and then Scully laughed, relieved to release some of the tension. "As long as he's in bed with _me _at the end of the night he can hug whomever he pleases…" Scully glanced at Mulder and added teasingly, "…within reason."

Susie laughed, "Sounds fair…" she winked at Mulder and then slid her hand down Jane's back and pushed her a step forward. "Mulder, you guys already met…_briefly…"_

Scully let out a breath as the shame flowed through her again and then smiled.

"But…" she paused, "should I call you Dana?"

Scully nodded, "Only Mulder calls me Scully."

Susie laughed and waggled her eyebrows, "Even in bed?"

Scully smirked and glanced over at her partner, "Well, _technically_ we haven't made it that far yet…"

Susie laughed and her eyes danced. She looked at Mulder, "Babe, you dirty dog…"

Mulder blushed a bright shade of pink and all the ladies laughed.

_Great,_ he thought, _now I'm surrounded._

Susie looked back at Scully, "Dana, this is my girlfriend Jane."

Scully smiled warmly and shook Jane's hand, then turned and surprised Susie by giving her a hug. "Thank you…" She whispered softly into her ear.

"Thank you?" Susie asked.

"For unintentionally waking me up…but _mostly_ for being his friend…" Scully said genuinely.

Susie looked a little choked up and glanced at Mulder before looking back at her new friend. "You don't need to thank me for that, sweetheart. I've been lucky too."

Scully nodded and Susie tilted her head towards the table.

They all sat down, Scully went to sit on the other side but Susie called her over, "I've had a million meals with this one, you come sit here with me…"

Scully smiled and moved to sit next to Susie.

They chatted lightly as they inspected the menu and ordered, then after a couple of minutes Susie smiled at Scully, "You know Mulder was the first person I came out to?"

Scully smiled, "Really?"

Susie grinned at Mulder and nodded, "The second month he was in the UK. We went out for some drinks, I got really drunk…and I just _said_ it."

Scully laughed softly.

"It wasn't all that easy back then either. I mean, you couldn't guarantee a positive response…you still can't, but…"

Scully nodded understandingly. "So what did he say?"

Susie thought back and a tear slid unexpectedly down her cheek, "He didn't actually _say_ anything at first…" She said softly. "He _hugged_ me. He just moved forward on this old leather couch, wrapped his arms around me and held me _so_ tight...for about ten minutes…he didn't say a word."

Scully reached out a slid her hand into Mulder's.

"That meant a lot you know? That kind of acceptance and love…the _first_ time…it gave me strength in the future. A shield against the bad times as well," Susie confided.

"You've never told me that story," Jane said softly from her seat on the other side of her girlfriend.

Susie shrugged and smiled at her before looking fondly at Mulder, "I guess it seemed silly, after all these years…that I held onto that."

Jane shook her head firmly, "We could all do with more friends like Mulder, baby."

Scully squeezed his hand, "I'm happy with just the one."

Jane and Susie both laughed and consciously snapped out of their reflective mood.

"You were always a good friend to me too, Susie, the best one I've ever had…until…" Mulder smiled at Scully.

"Charmin'" Susie teased happily. "A lesbian gives a man the best years of her life and for what? To be passed over for a killer redhead! What does _she_ have that I don't? I mean, sure, she's _fit…_ I can't fault you on your taste. But can she drink you under the table at the college dinner and dance?"

Scully laughed, "I bet you have some stories…"

Susie winked, "So many! But don't worry too much, apart from that bitch Phoebe most of them are surprisingly PG, considering even I can see he's a hottie!"

Scully's eye narrowed, "Phoebe Green."

"Oh, you've met?" Susie glanced at Mulder with surprise. Then she looked back at Scully and grinned, "_Please_ tell me you hated the little skank on sight."

Scully nodded, "Took less than a second…"

Mulder smiled over at Jane and rolled his eyes, "Here we go…"

"Who was Phoebe?" Jane asked.

"Some pushy little bitch who got her claws into _my_ baby Fox," Susie said, venom still dripping from her tone even after all these years. "Messed with his head and his heart; tried to see _me_ off more than once too…but _I _had staying-power."

Scully laughed. "I love her!" She announced to Mulder happily.

"Feeling is very mutual, sweetheart. Can we _keep_ her?" Susie asked Mulder with a pout and a tone that five-year-olds usually reserve for when asking for a puppy.

Mulder shook his head with despair and chuckled, "How about if _I _keep her and you visit on weekends?"

_"Deal!"_ Susie said seriously and held out her hand for Mulder to shake.

Mulder slapped it away softly.

"So what _did _happen to Phoebe back then?" Scully asked.

"Think she was scared of me," Susie admitted guiltily. "One night I caught her snogging another bloke at the Bear…grabbed her by the hair, dragged her into the street and dropped her into the nearest puddle. Then I poured my drink over her head and told her straight that if she came near my Mulder again I'd rip her hair out at the roots."

Mulder looked shocked, "You didn't say anything!"

"Well, she'd dumped you…and you were hurting enough already. I figure enough time has passed now, and you've definitely got better taste these days," Susie explained. "What happened with you?" She asked Scully.

"With Phoebe?" She asked. When Susie nodded Scully shrugged, "She just turned up out of the blue one day with a case from England. I could tell she was a manipulative bitch as soon as I laid eyes on her…but Mulder was obviously keen."

Mulder opened his mouth to argue but Scully held up her hand.

"I saw you kissing her, Mulder," She said simply.

Mulder looked shocked.

"You kissed _it?!_ I hope you brushed your teeth!" Susie reprimanded. "This wasn't recently?"

Scully shook her head, "A few years back now."

"It was the heat of the moment, I didn't really…" Mulder sighed, "I think I just wanted to test the waters a little, I been starting to…"

Susie laughed, "You wanted Dana, even back then, and you wanted to try on an old flame to see how she fitted?"

_"Susie!"_ Mulder winced at her wording.

"That's not true?" Scully asked with surprise.

Mulder shrugged, "I'd been…_looking_…but I knew it would be a bad idea."

"Didn't stop you _thinking_ about it though did it, Foxy?" Susie teased and then looked back at Scully. "So what happened?"

"She turned up, lit a few figurative fires and left…," Scully explained succinctly.

Mulder smirked. "You know that fear of fire I had as a kid?"

Susie nodded, "You had hypnotherapy at uni…"

"It only resurfaced during that case," Mulder said and rolled his eyes, "…a case about pyrokinesis!"

"Ironic…" Susie laughed, "…but hardly surprisingly that _she _has the power to bring on traumatic flashbacks."

Mulder smirked and shrugged.

"Well, you might have started off with despicable taste in women, sweetheart, but it looks like you've learned," Susie observed happily.

"Seems _you_ have too," Mulder retorted with a grin and then smiled warmly at Jane as their food arrived at the table.

* * *

Mulder groaned as they walked through the door and Scully immediately turned and backed him against the wall.

"Your friend is lovely," Scully said as she dropped to her knees and started to pull down Mulder's zip.

"Don't talk about Susie when your mouth is that near my cock, Scully. Do you want me to mention your mom when I'm about to lick your pussy?" Mulder groaned and bucked towards her face.

Scully laughed and opened his trousers, tugging them down his thighs before pulling down his boxers and gripping his dick. "I've _always_ wanted to do this..." She murmured against his tip and then flicked out her tongue for a taste.

_"Always?"_ Mulder gasped and pushed back against the wall for support.

"Day one, in the office… 'That's why they put the I in FBI'," she hummed and flicked the head twice before licking up the side, "…_so _delicious."

"Me or my…" Mulder started to ask.

Scully grinned wanting to surprise him, "_Both…_but I would have _sucked_ you there and then…"

Mulder's eyes rolled back in his head as Scully took him deep into her mouth and started bobbing slowly. Her suction increased a little each time and she watched him carefully to judge what he liked. He hit the back of her throat and his knees buckled.

Pulling back a little Scully whispered, "You can do it...I like it."

Mulder groaned and ran his hand through her hair, rolling his hips into her mouth slowly. _"Fuck…_the dreams I've had about your mouth on my cock…" he smiled lazily and looked down with heavy eyelids as he watched his dick slowly slide in and out of her mouth."

After less than a minute he pulled back and started lifting pulling her up.

"I want you to come," Scully said softly.

"I _need _to make love to you," Mulder explained.

"Mulder…" Scully started to speak softly.

"I want a soft warm bed," Mulder explained. "I want to kiss you – _everywhere._ Then I want to make love to you, to show you how much I love you…"

Scully looked up at him tearfully.

"Can I make love to you, Scully?" Mulder asked reverently.

Scully nodded, _"Please…"_


End file.
